


Mistake

by Anon (Walor)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dick Loves it, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Tiger is Embarrassed, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walor/pseuds/Anon
Summary: Turns out someone's a little dirtier than they thought.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> 4-year-old rough I finally posted somewhere

“Ow. . .OW, Dick stop that.”

“Sorry,” there’s a soft muffled rubbing of fabric as Dick barely re-adjusts, Tiger’s back still pressing uncomfortably against the rough adobe wall. Tiger tries to arch his back away from the scratchy material, but he barely gets any leverage before he’s pushing up against Dick’s still wet chest.

“Did you shower?” Tiger keeps his voice low and quiet. There’s still a competition going on and even though Dick’s only waiting around so he can step on the podium at the end of the competition Tiger doesn’t want to draw any unwanted attention.

Dick pauses, lips brushing against the outside shell of his ear where he was placing slow kisses moments ago. “Not yet.”

“Shower while you’re waiting,” Tiger tuts, absolutely _not_  shivering when Dick tilts his head kissing along the pressure point beneath his ear. Tiger’s grip is white-knuckled, digging his nails harder into Dick’s bare arms. “So you don’t smell like chlorine all day.”

“I win state championships for butterfly and I still don’t deserve a victory kiss?” Dick’s voice is a quiet rumble against the skin off Tiger’s neck. Tiger sucks in a breath through gritted teeth, closing his eyes as he breathes through his nose. 

“You want more than that,” Tiger turns his head, lips dragging across Dick’s mouth. He pulls his head back when Dick leans forward. “Take a cold shower, I’ll meet you up in your dorm room when the coach says you can go.”

“Not even going to stay for the award ceremony?” Dick whispers, a grin stretching across his lips as he presses a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Who’s going to kiss me when I accept the medal?”

“You're lucky you're getting a kiss _now_ ,” Tiger turns his head away, no matter how much his lower body tells him not to. “I'll meet you up at your room.”

“Alright,” Dick concedes, easy, especially when Tiger trails a hand up his bicep, around his shoulder to stroke small circles at the base of his neck. “I hope I’m getting a victory lap dance.”

Tiger sighs and finally turns his head, allowing Dick to press as soft and chaste kiss to his lips. “Don't push your luck.”

—

Even if Tiger had planned a victory lap dance for Dick, which he most certainly  _did not_ , he wouldn’t have even had the chance to perform it. Tiger had only just stepped out of the shower, pulling on a fresh shirt when the door to his room opened and slammed shut before he was gripping the edges of his desk as Dick boxed him in with a rough kiss that set his skin on fire.

“I thought we were meeting at your room,” Tiger only manages to gasp before Dick's reaching a hand up and tugging his hair back.

“I was too impatient,” Dick moves between his legs, pushing Tiger back just far enough to where he was sitting on the edge of his desk.

“Good things come to those who wait,” Tiger let his hands loosely wrap around Dick’s neck while Dick reached down to grip his thighs.

“Good things also come to those who skip the line and charm their way to the front,” Dick slips a hand underneath his shirt, zigzagging a finger across his bare skin up. “Besides I think I did an awesome job at keeping my dick in control in speedos. Not one hint of a boner and you’re wearing your contacts. We both knew we were getting laid.”

“Do you ever think before you speak?” Tiger sucks in a choked breath when Dick pushes his thumb down on his nipple.

“That takes precious blood away from my dick, do you want to kill my boner?” 

Tiger rolls his eyes and instead had pulled Dick closer, shutting him up the best way he knew how. Tiger didn’t mind the method either, as kissing Dick always felt like being in the eye of a hurricane, making him breathless and dizzy. Dick licked at his mouth and Tiger, too needy in his own right to complain about spit opened his mouth. Dick chased after his tongue before pulling back, spending no longer than a few milliseconds in his mouth for a time. Dick knows how Tiger feels about French kissing, but with the adrenaline of the race still high in his system, Tiger allowed it. He was due his own victory celebration after all.

They don’t spend long on the desk, just long enough for Dick to pull off Tiger’s fresh shirt, and for Tiger to unzip Dick’s team jacket.

The moment Dick shrugs out of his jacket he had wraps Tiger's legs around his waist and picks him up off the desk. Tiger doesn't know exactly where they went from there. His back ends up hitting several walls while he cupped Dick's face, refusing to part from his mouth for longer than a few seconds. Prevented Dick from watching where they were going that's for sure, he's definitely going to have a few more bruises tomorrow.

When Dick finally finds the bed, he dumps Tiger on the mattress before he turned around to rummage through the desk and nightstand drawers.

"Where do you keep the lube, babe?" Dick asks only after making a third mess as he emptied out another drawer.

"Where everyone keeps theirs," Tiger clicks his tongue, too busy pulling off his pants to bother to scold him for the mess. "In the bathroom."

"What the fuck, don't you get dick burn?" Dick shuts the drawer and walked into the bathroom.

"I don't want to make a mess on my sheets," Tiger tosses his pants off the edge of the bed and followed them with his boxers, propping himself up on his pillows while he waited.

"That's what washing machines are for," Dick calls out, opening and closing the medicine cabinet.

"It's easier to make a mess somewhere I can quickly wash it down." 

"Or you jack it so often you're afraid the laundry room lady would know your name. Tony, you're such a freak."

"Practice makes perfect," Tiger absentmindedly lets a hand slowly trail down his chest, circling his nipples with a light finger. He ghosts his nails over the base of his cock and let out a light, keening noise.

Dick pokes his head into the doorway, eyebrows raised in surprise as he looks at him. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Didn't you say you were looking for lube?" Tiger tilts his head, pressing the heel of his palm down against himself, drawing out another high noise from his throat. Dick's cheeks turn pink. "Or did you just come here to stand around and complain?"

"I," Dick wet his lips, voice cracked and dry. "I can't find it."

"If you weren't so distracted maybe you'd find it," Tiger shifts so his legs opened a little wider, wrapping a hand around his dick. 

 "It's kind of hard not to be," Dick's throat twitches from an audible gulp. Tiger's lip had twitched at the edge, and it took everything he had to suppress a grin. He let his head lean back, bearing his throat, bright red and purple with fresh hickies. 

"Try harder, sweetheart."

Tiger doesn't know exactly when Dick finds the lube, because he had closed his eyes, moaning softly to himself when he squeezed slightly. The only warning he gets that Dick's found it is a dip at the edge of the bed before a hot and desperate mouth catches his panting one, stealing his breath away while a slick hand joins the one on his cock.

Tiger moves his legs further apart so Dick can slip between them, shuddering when Dick's other hand pushes down against his chest, shoving him further against the bed.

Dick kisses him languidly, partial open mouth kisses closing when their lips meet before catching Tiger's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling back. Tiger opens his eyes, half-lidded to see bright blue eyes blown wide with want and need. 

Tiger sucks in a breath when he feels Dick's dip beneath his balls and brushes past his hole. 

"None of that," Tiger says quickly, grabbing Dick's wrist and pulling his hand away. "Not tonight."

Dick looks a little disappointed but doesn't force his hand back down, instead letting Tiger guide his hand back to his cock. 

"Do you really not like anal at all?" Dick asks, leaning forward just enough so their foreheads touch. He sounds perplexed, eyebrows knot together. 

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather not talk about our sexual preferences right now," Tiger emphasizes by lifting his hips up, grinding against Dick's hand. "All you need to know is that it's not happening tonight."

"What about-" Tiger cuts Dick off by reaching down and grabbing his dick.

"Anything else goes, just nothing inside me, okay?"

Tiger pulls his hand down, slow with a little grin of his own as he watches Dick’s mouth open as he stutters out a light “o-oh, okay.” Tiger lets his head fall back against the pillows with a lazy smirk as he reaches up with his free hand, cups Dick’s cheek and pulls him down into a light kiss, closing his eyes the moment he feels Dick’s soft but slightly chapped lips against his smile. Tiger hisses against Dick’s mouth when Dick rubs his thumb across the slit on his head, retaliating by biting at Dick’s lower mouth.

Dick only purrs into the kiss, a masochist through and through, as he repeats the action. Tiger arches his back with a light gasp, pressing their bare chests together. Tiger feels feverishly hot, skin sparking like the ends of live wires when he touches Dick. Raw feeling and desire, that’s what Dick is made of.

Tiger parts only to catch his breath, turning his head to the side as Dick peppers his jaw with feather light kisses that turn into small scrapes of teeth the further along he moves on his face. Tiger clenches his eyes shut and lets out a shaky breath, tilting his chin so he can give Dick better access to his throat. Dick takes advantage of the opening immediately, of course, latching on to a half-formed hickey, sinking his teeth into the tender skin.

Tiger can’t help the irritated whine that slips from his lips when Dick just suddenly stops. The hand on his cock is frozen still in a sweet and infuriatingly tantalizing grip that just won’t budge and Tiger is halfway opening his mouth to call Dick out for being a bastard when he opens his eyes and meets shocked blue ones.

Tiger’s eyebrows pull together. “Why are you stopping.”

“I,” Dick begins, voice hoarse and confused. “Did you really just say that?”

Now it’s Tiger’s turn to be confused, he frowns even deeper as he tries to think about having said anything in the last minute or two. Maybe he mumbled something while Dick was jerking him off, he wasn’t immune to blathering nonsense. 

“What?”

“Did you just call me  _daddy_?” 

Tiger doubts any TSA agent would ever pull him out of line again with the way the blood drains from his face in unadulterated fear. He bets he’s as white as the ghost he feels like he just saw, lips tripping over half-formed words as he sputters in surprise resisting the urge to shoot up and move away from Dick as fast as possible. 

“I-I, what? I didn’t say that.” That’s the wrong way to push the blame off if the way Dick’s surprise morphs into near maniacal joy. The grin that splits his face can only be described as “super villain” like as he leans in closer like the xenomorph from  _Alien_.

“Yes, you did.”

“I did not,” Tiger wishes he could sink further into the bed. Dick releases his dick, resting his hand against his thigh while he rests his chin in his other, free hand. Dick tilts his head a smirk on his lips as he watches Tiger fumble over his words, looking for a good enough explanation. “If I said anything, which I didn’t, it would have been Dick. You misheard me.”

“Oh, I’m not as deaf as you think I am, honey buns,” Dick lowers his voice, edging on a rough and low rumble more than actual words as he leans in closer, nose brushing against the outside of Tiger’s ear. Tiger isn’t fast enough to surprise the visible shudder that passes through him. “I knew there had to be something nasty about you. No college boy can be that clean but great in bed without some filthy habits. Yours just happens to be dirtier than most normal people’s.”

“I didn’t say that,” Tiger’s voice sounds as weak as he feels, especially with the way Dick drags his nails up and down the inside of his thigh. “I’m not. . .” he chokes on a breath when Dick pinches his skin. “I’m not into that.”

“I wouldn’t mind it if you were,” Dick mouths against his temple, a low chuckle that makes Tiger’s cock twitch. “Boosts my ego.”

“Narcissistic ass,” Tiger groans, arching his back off the bed as Dick reaches up to fondle his balls. 

“Sorry for wanting to satisfy my partner’s kinks like a good boyfriend,” Dick clicks his tongue, moving back so he’s sitting on his legs. “Roll onto your side.”

“Dick,” Tiger warns, voice rough.

“I know the rules, doll face,” Dick uses his free hand to push at Tiger’s shoulder coaxing him to roll onto his side. Tiger does with an impatient and nervous huff, glancing over his shoulder as Dick settles down behind him.

“You know I meant what I said right?” Dick tucks his chin against the crook of Tiger’s neck, pressing against him so they’re practically spooning. “About being cool with you calling me that?”

“You don’t need to say it twice,” Tiger’s cheek sting red from embarrassment. “I heard you.”

“Just making sure,” Dick slips a lube coated hand between Tiger’s thighs. Tiger sucks in a surprised breath before he relaxes, realizing what Dick’s preparing to do and opens his legs up slightly. “You have such a sexy thigh gap.”

“Shut up.”

“You love my big mouth,” Dick hums, tracing the underside of Tiger’s dick and balls with a finger before he pulls his hand back. “Squeeze those legs, babe.”

“Fine,” Tiger closes his eyes, pausing as he swallows his regret and hesitance. Dick did say it was okay, right? Why couldn’t he be turned on by normal things? Like dirty talk and pretty eyes only? He barely puts any voice behind the word, sounding more like an exhale than anything. “ _Daddy_.”

Dick freezes only for a second, breathing catching in his throat before he all but moans loud and low against Tiger’s neck, pushing his cock between Tiger’s thighs, their dicks brushing against each other as Dick’s chest all but melts against Tiger’s back. The two of them, Dick with a deep rumbling groan and Tiger with a high, embarrassingly needy keen, grind against each other to try and get more of that delicious friction before Dick pulls back and pushes forward again. 

Dick is holding back, Tiger knows based on the sharp and awkward movements of his thrusting, pushing in too fast before he quickly stops. He’s trying to make it last, going at an awfully slow pace so Tiger begs. It’s a cruel trick that Tiger uses often when he’s in control normally because he loves watching the way Dick whines and squirms and seeing someone as overconfident and boastful as Dick being reduced to half-formed pleas is worthwhile. Tiger can’t blame Dick for wanting to do the same to him, but Dick doesn’t possess the amount of patience it takes to work up to that level through minutes dedicated to slow teasing. 

It works out in Tiger’s favor, considering he doesn't often get reduced to a drooling and whimpering mess. However, with the way Dick claws at his hips, forehead pressing against his shoulder as Dick roughly pants against his shoulder Tiger gives in because for once, he wants it rough and fast and sudden. Not slow and tender or whatever kind of gentleness Dick is trying to recreate from his awkward slow pace.

“Dick,  _Dick_ ,” Tiger gasps out, grinding back against him, trying to keep their dicks sliding together for a second longer before Dick pulls all the way back. “Move faster.”

Dick grins against Tiger’s shoulder blade, kissing the burning skin beneath his lips and only pushes the tip between his thighs. Tiger whines, moving further back but Dick grips his hips and locks them in place, preventing Tiger from moving. Dick continues to move in and out between his thighs, just shy enough so that the head of Dick’s cock pushes brushes the bottom of his balls before he’s pulling back and taking that friction with him.

“Dick, please,” Tiger hisses, grabbing fistfuls of sheets beneath his hands, something to try and anchor him in the moment.

“Say the magic word,” Dick growls, slowing down just enough to be infuriating, the tease of his cock just far enough away. Tiger can’t help the moan that slips past his lips when Dick tilts his head up and kisses the back of his neck.

Of all sorts of requests during sex it isn’t a hard one, besides both are getting what they want, still Tiger bites his lip, hard enough to draw the sharp iron taste of blood to prevent himself from saying it immediately. One more taunting push of Dick’s dick between his legs, rubbing up against him has him gasping out.

“Please,  _daddy_.”

The sudden sharp thrust up as Dick times it with a sudden bite to his shoulder has Tiger arching away, knuckles going white as he turns his head to the side and bites the pillow, smearing the top with blood and spit. The stinging pain is momentary, relief coming instantly as Dick lets go of his hip and grabs Tiger’s cock, jerking him with long and steady tugs.

Tiger can’t breathe, vision going white from the assault on his senses and he turns his head away from the pillow, sucking in air only to have it stolen away as Dick captures his lips in a merciless kiss. Dick shifts to bring his other hand up, yanking Tiger’s hair and pulling it further back as Tiger can’t help but let out another desperate whine. Dick eats it up, sucking at his lower lip, teeth accidentally clacking together as Dick roughly tries to steal his breath away again.

Tiger’s coming then, suddenly and without warning like he’s been slapped. Tiger’s whole body tenses up and he’s finishing so hard he sees more than stars, fucking comets and asteroids slamming into him, knocking the wind out of him. Dick’s not far behind, he pulls himself away from Tiger’s kiss long enough to moan out a hoarse, “fuck” before he’s covering Tiger’s once clean thighs in a mix of lube and come.

They lie there, Dick’s soft cock still between Tiger’s twitching legs as they catch their breath.

When Dick’s come to his senses he peppers Tiger’s neck and back with light and soft kisses. Dick smiles against his skin as he lets he wipes his hand off on Tiger’s hips.

“You’re going to need another shower,” Dick at least as the decency to sound sheepish. 

“No,” Tiger can’t help but say in mock surprise, closing his eyes as he continues to catch his breath.

“Maybe some Neosporin for the bites or something too,” Dick traces circles around his hip bone.

“I need a rabies vaccination,” Tiger doesn’t have to see his neck to know it’s a mess. He already feels exceptionally sore. “And a make-up artist.”

“Wear turtlenecks,” Dick hums, nuzzling his face in between his shoulders. “I’ll let you borrow mine.”

“I have my own thank you,” Tiger reaches down and takes Dick’s hand in his own. Dick intertwines their fingers together and gives a small squeeze.

“I like seeing you in my clothes, it’s sexy.”

“Violent and possessive, aren’t you a keeper?” Tiger looks over his shoulder to eye Dick who smirks at him as he places another apologetic kiss to Tiger's shoulder.

“Aren’t daddies supposed to give their boys gifts?” Tiger’s face is tomato red in an instant, shock blinking across his face before it’s replaced by furious and cold embarrassment. 

“You keep talking like that and I’ll put you in a nursing home at 22 with punch-imposed dementia.” 


End file.
